D.C. Follies: Freddy Krueger's Nightmare: Dan Quayle Elected President
"Freddy Krueger's Nightmare: Dan Quayle Elected President" is the fourth episode of season two of the comedy puppetry show D.C. Follies. The episode first aired on October 6th, 1988 and guest-starred Robert Englund as his trademark character Freddy Krueger. The episode aired two months after the theatrical release of Englund's previous Krueger film A Nightmare on Elm Street 4: The Dream Master. Synopsis American president George H.W. Bush walks into the bar. Waving away the voluminous cigar smoke, he makes his way through his "Thousand points of light" where he finds other Washington big-wigs and several former presidents seated at the bar including Ronald Reagan, Jimmy Carter, Gerald Ford and Richard M. Nixon. Vice President Dan Quayle walks past him playing with a paddle-ball. Bush goes to the bar looking for Fred, but the Fred that appears before him is not the friendly bartender that he is used to. Rather, it is notorious dream demon Freddy Krueger. While Bush stammers in fear, Oliver North approaches the bar and asks for Freddy's assistance shredding some documents. Afterward, he leaps upon the bar top, makes a comment about "trimming the Bushes" and prepares to slash at the president with his razor glove. Fred the bartender pops up and pleads with Freddy to restrain himself, citing that if he kills Bush then Dan Quayle will become president. Freddy suddenly awakens and he is sitting at another table in the bar. Apparently, he had been having a nightmare about the president. Sitting next to him is Tammy Faye Bakker. Fred the bartender walks up to them and makes a comment about how much the two have in common. Tammy's husband, Jim Bakker, approaches the table and, mistaking Freddy for his wife, gives him a big kiss on the lips. Freddy pushes him away and Jim apologizes saying, "Sorry, pal. A mistake anyone could make". Cast Notes & Trivia * Robert Englund also lampoons the character of Freddy Krueger in the 1998 episode of The Simpsons titled "Treehouse of Horror IX". * Dan Quayle was the Vice-President of the United States under President George H.W. Bush from 1989 to 1993. Quayle was widely ridiculed in the media and by many in the general public, in both the U.S. and overseas, as an intellectual lightweight. Contributing greatly to the perception of Quayle's incompetence was his tendency to make public statements which were either self-contradictory, impossible or confusing and inappropriate. * The Oliver North gaff is a reference to North's involvement in the Iran Contra Scandal of the late 1980s in which he was accused of shredding important documents that implicated the administration in illegal CIA-backed arms sales. * The gag with Freddy and Tammy Faye Bakker stems from the notion that Tammy was famous for wearing an extensive amount of makeup and was never seen without it. The scene also pokes fun at evangelist Jim Bakker's infedility, which was the subject of a scandal that ultimately found him expelled from his own ministry. External Links * "Freddy Krueger's Nightmare: Dan Quayle Elected President" at IMDB * "Freddy Krueger's Nightmare: Dan Quayle Elected President" at YouTube Category:1988 television episodes